Lovely
by AHeart4Fiction
Summary: Slightly A/U story. This story takes place after the EJAbby affair and EJ and Sami have gotten married. Sami doesn't know about the affair and EJ thinks he has covered his tracks but is he over Abby? Meanwhile, Abby is rebuilding her life and following in her father's footsteps but outside forces keep putting her and EJ in each other's orbit.
1. Chapter 1

Lovely

 _"Mio figlio,"_ greeted Stefano as EJ strolled happily into the morning room he stood in. The Phoenix removed a cigar from a blonde wooden case and placed it between his lips.

"Father," greeted EJ as he grabbed a newspaper and sat in gold grand bergere chair with red roses on them. "Today is beautiful isn't it father? Summer has had a beautiful effect on the garden. Samantha and I were thinking of filling up the pool and having a little picnic in the backyard with Johnny and Allie."

Stefano chuckled between puffs of smoke before sitting down in front of his game of chess.

"Do not start father. Samantha is the mother of my children, the love of my life. I've never been happier since I married her."

"Did you think that beast was the _love of your life_ when you were fornicating with the Horton Princess?" EJ dropped the paper from his face, setting it in his lap. At that moment Harold walked in with a silver tray covered with the best pottery tea set in town. It was white and trimmed in gold around the brim with gold designs around the middle of the cup, gold on the handle, and a gold stripe near the bottom. On a matching plate were three grilled breakfast skewers that had sweet Italian sausage and orange peppers on them. Even though Stefano had lived in Salem for decades he still ate like he was home in Italy. He'd even gotten Johnny into eating a biscotti or brioche with hot chocolate for breakfast.

"Thank you Harold," said the Phoenix as he took his place in a grand bergere chair matching EJ's; a small cherry wood coffee table sitting in between them. Harold placed the tray before Stefano as EJ rose and walked towards the double doors. Harold exited and EJ quickly shut the doors.

"How long have you known? What do you want?" asked EJ as he sat down. Stefano chuckled again before starting in on his first skewer. EJ had no choice but to wait as the old man ate so he turned back to his newspaper, trying to focus on the words in the business section of the newspaper.

After the first skewer, Stefano placed his cigar back between his lips. He withdrew it again to dramatically puff smoke in EJ's direction before holding the cigar between his fingers. "You should know better _figlio_."

As he folded the newspaper neatly in his lap, EJ had regained his composer. "I know whenever you want something you use information as leverage. I have nothing father. All I want is a peaceful life with my wife and two children."

"You are no longer suited as a lawyer at DiMera enterprises. I want you to be my eyes and ears."

EJ's eyes darted back and forth as he watched his father's body language. Stefano didn't budge or blink as he stared right back at his son. "You know how Samantha feels about me getting back into the thick of things."

"You are a DIMERA. Giovanni is a DIMERA. That wild beast knew exactly what she was getting into when she married into this family." Stefano placed his tray on the coffee table, his face contorted in disgust.

"Father I've had about enough of your disrespect towards my wife!" shouted EJ as he stood to his feet.

"And what are you going to do about it?" demanded Stefano as he remained seated. "You will take your rightful place, Elvis, as my President and COO at DiMera." The Phoenix rose slowly, walking toward the side door near the desk that overlooked the garden. "You are right. The garden has turned out beautifully."


	2. Chapter 2

Lovely – Chapter 2

Almost every morning since the end of the affair, if she wasn't bicycling, meditating or doing yoga, Abby was running. Today was no different as she pushed herself to run more than the five miles she had run two days before. In black yoga Capri tights with a black and yellow sports bra with matching athletic shoes, Abby rounded the corner, running full speed. She was cutting through the park heading to Sweet Bea's Yogurt Shop, connected to The Coffee Bean, which had her favorite health smoothie.

She had slowed and began to powerwalk as she entered Horton town square. Abby looked down at her watch to check the time since she didn't want to be late to her last day of class at Salem U. She was graduating with her bachelors in journalism like she had told her father she would in that elevator before he lost his life saving hers. Her career was one of many realizations Abby had after her whirlwind affair with EJ DiMera. She felt she wasn't doing enough with her life. She was stuck in neutral at a job she liked but did not love and she wanted to follow her passion. Abby, like her father, had dreams of cracking the biggest stories all around the world so she reenrolled at Salem U. It was a start since last time she dropped out one semester short of graduating and got caught up with her job as her mother's assistant in public relations. Abby's life was in order now. She was exercising her mind and her body and no man was going to get in her head with a bunch of smooth words and bad intentions and stir her away from her goals. This time, if a man told her he was bad she would take him at his word.

Opening the door, she stepped in as someone stepped out, their bodies colliding. "I'm sorry," they said simultaneously. She looked up as the person she collided with looked down.

"EJ," said Abby. "I'm…sorry. I got sweat all over you."

He nodded. "It's okay. I was going to change once I got home anyway."

"Excuse me," said a woman behind EJ. Abby quickly backed out of the doorway as EJ followed her, placing his hand on the small on her back. The woman exited with her daughter holding their respective smoothies. Abby and EJ watched them leave before turning back to one another; his chocolate brown eyes watching hers as hers watched his. Slowly Abby broke the moment placing her hand on his arm, removing it from the small of her back which EJ didn't seem to realize was there.

"If you'll excuse me," said Abby before approaching the door.

"Abigail," said EJ. In that moment she wanted to stop like she always had when he wanted to have the last word. Instead she continued on and walked inside.

Professor Tyler Dawkins walked the class into a room in the media center at Salem U. Abby remembered when she first walked down the hall of the media center and saw her father's picture hanging on the wall amongst other journalists. It sent a chill down her spine. Her father had never seen the picture since it was set up in his honor after his passing. She now tried to ignore the picture since it only reminded her that he was no longer with his family. It didn't help that professors and students also took to reminding Abby that her father would be so proud of her continuing with the Deveraux name in the field of journalism. The pressure to be nothing less than perfect was like two ton weights strapped around her ankles.

In this media room set up like a newsroom with film majors manning the cameras and sound board, Professor Dawkins called names at random to sit behind the newsroom desk. Two students would present their stories which they went out in the field and researched and filmed with a film crew. The class had been building up to it the entire semester along with teaching the students how to write great articles, report their stories, and keep up with the ever-changing media environment.

"Abby Deveraux and Mark Goodman," called Professor Dawkins. Smoothing out her skirt, she walked with Mark toward the desk until they went in their opposite directions toward their chairs. As she finally walked around the desk, Abby saw her classmates, the cameramen, and her professor all staring at her. The bright overhead lights pouring down on her and Mark, who was shaking, Abby felt the palm of her hands get moist as she placed them on her skirt as she sat in her chair.

"We're going to start with you Abby. Look at camera one for your queue," said Professor Dawkins. Abby nodded and turned in camera one's direction. He began to count down. In five, four, three, two, one…

"With the debate of whether or not minimum wage should increase from nine to eleven dollars for the ninety-nine percent. An analysis by the Economic Policy Institute reveals the one percent has continued to see a rise of over twenty percent in capital due to stock-related gains."


	3. Chapter 3

Lovely – Chapter 3

Although Salem was a small town, EJ hadn't run into Abby since they parted ways in Horton town square after finding out she wasn't pregnant. He wondered if she went out of her way to avoid him because it was as if she didn't exist until they collided at Sweat Bea's yogurt shop. He wanted to speak to her and ask her what she'd been doing but she wanted none of him.

Looking in the mirror, EJ placed a dimple in his dark blue and white argyle tie. His arms dropping to his sides, he stared long and hard at himself. _"Do you even know who the real EJ is?" asked Abigail._ Palming his mouth, he wiped it and turned away from the mirror that hung in his new office. Walking toward his chair, EJ stopped and looked at the view of the Horton town square, the neighboring park, and part of the suburbs which the DiMera mansion and its acres sat next to. It was a beautiful sight from the DiMera Enterprises high-rise but it was time to work.

EJ made his way around his desk, unbuttoned his suit jacket, and sat in his new seat as President and COO. Just as he opened a portfolio, the door to his office swung open.

"Samantha," said EJ as his assistant Kenzie walked in behind her.

"Mrs. DiMera is here to see you. I tried to tell her that you were busy," said Kenzie as she shook her head. She looked exhausted from the task.

"It's okay," replied EJ before walking from behind his desk. He shut the door behind Kenzie and turned to Sami.

"What the hell EJ!" yelled Sami. "You went from being the DE's lawyer to their COO in a couple of hours!"

"I was going to tell you –"

"When exactly where you going to tell me you accepted a job from the devil?" With a black clutch in her hand, wearing a red and black dress with black heels, Sami stood impatiently, her head slightly tilted.

"I don't see the big deal. We all work for my father in one way or another. You're an executive for Countess Wilhelmina Cosmetics."

'That's different."

"How so Samantha?" asked EJ.

Sami, ignoring EJ, walks around him and picks up the phone on his desk.

"What are you doing?" asked EJ.

"Making this right," answers Sami. "I'm going to call Stefano and you're going to tell him you want to go back to your old office in your old position as DE's lawyer."

"I've had about enough of this," said EJ as he grabbed Sami by the wrist and slung her around towards him while hanging up the phone with his free hand. "I will do no such thing. Do you hear me Samantha? Now, how did you find out about my promotion?"

"Let me go EJ," whispered Sami. EJ flung her arm back at. Slowly he took off his suit jacket and placed it delicately on the coat rack near the door. "The old fart found me in the kitchen eating breakfast when decided to break the news to me."

"I'm sorry. I should have told you so father didn't have the pleasure."

"Why are you doing this EJ? After what happened to Eric we said we'd keep our distance from the DiMeras and before you say it, yes we live in the mansion but that is only because we're being blackmailed!"

EJ paced back and forth exchanging angry glances with Samantha. He had to convince her that he wanted this promotion and he wasn't, again, being blackmailed because if Samantha didn't buy his reasoning, she'd push Stefano to tell her. Stefano would take immense pleasure in telling Samantha that EJ had a two and a half month long affair with Abigail which almost resulted in a pregnancy. Stefano would be setting off a bomb and putting Abigail in danger.

Abigail wanted none of EJ. She deserved to move on after the whirlwind that was her and EJ's affair.

"Abigail," EJ thought to himself before speaking. "Samantha this is what I wa–"

Sami shook her head. "What about my brother!"

"I AM NOT KRISTEN!" EJ shouted before looking down at the carpeted floor then looking up again. Sami looked even angrier than before but she remained quiet. "I am not Kristen, I am not my father but I am a DiMera. You knew that when you married me. You carry my last name, our only child, Johnny, carries that name. So if you hate my name this much and this is no longer what you want, walk out that door."


	4. Chapter 4

Lovely – Chapter 4

Abby felt the tears stream down her cheeks as she grabbed her stomach; she almost fell out of her chair she was laughing so hard at Mark Goodman. He was going on about how he almost peed on himself during their final. Mark had even done a dead-on impersonation of Professor Dawkins deadpan stare which Dawkins thought intimidated the students. How wrong he was.

Gabi walked into Club TBD and spotted Abby and Mark in the corner laughing in the dimly lit room.

"You have a beautiful smile and laugh," said Mark. Slightly turning her head, Abby could feel her cheeks heat up as her big brown doe eyes looked over him carefully.

"Mark –"

"Hey guys," said Gabi as she pulled a chair towards their table.

"Hey," replied Abby. Gabi could tell from looking at Abby she had arrived in the nick of time.

"If you'll excuse me for a minute," said Mark as he left the table.

"Yeah," nodded Abby. Abby and Gabi watched as Mark had rounded the corner before opening their mouths.

"Oh my god, you arrived right on time. Mark had me in tears, laughing about Professor Dawkins and the class and then he started flirting with me."

"He's cute! Girl you have to move on from...," Gabi paused and looked to see if anyone was dancing behind her. "EJ and Mark's a good place to start."

Abby had confided in Gabi about her affair with EJ after Gabi caught her crying her eyes out on campus one day. Gabi felt so guilty she blabbed and told Abby about what happened between her and Nick in the park. How he attacked her, she hit him with a rock knocking him unconscious, and Sami and Kate dumped him into the river. Abby was so horrified her and Gabi didn't speak for most of the semester. Abby didn't think she could keep the secret and considered going to Hope when news came of Nick's body washing up on the other side of town. EJ became Gabi's lawyer and they pled not guilty and claimed self-defense. Gabi and EJ also concocted a story that managed to scratch out Sami and Kate. It worked since Salem PD had no evidence and all Gabi had to do was see a therapist a couple times a week for three years.

EJ didn't know that Abby knew the real story and if Abby had anything to do with it, he never would. In Abby's eyes, EJ slept with her to shut her up and to please himself until Sami let him back in her bed.

"I'm not ready, Gabi," said Abby as she shook her head.

"Ok. I'm not here to push. Let's celebrate! We are going to be graduates! We are gonna walk the stage in less than a week!"

"Yes we are! Let's drink!"

"I'm down with that," said Mark as he walked up to the table.

"Where have you been?" asked Abby.

"Where you concerned about me?" ask Mark. He placed his hand over his chest as to say 'little ole me' and fluttered his eyes. Abby and Gabi couldn't help but laugh. "Tell you what. The first round of drinks are on me. How does that sound?"

"Perfect!" said Abby and Gabi simultaneously.

Walking in through the front door, EJ noticed all the college students dancing and laughing in the red light. There was also a banner that said "Congratulations you made it through Salem U." Club TBD was the closest place to home that had a bar and EJ didn't want to go home. After arguing with Samantha and knowing that both Samantha and Stefano were home at the same time, was not appealing. He'd at least need a few drinks first and he was being chauffeured so safety wasn't an issue.

"Hey EJ, didn't think you were the one for crowds," said Sonny as he walked up to him.

"I'm not. Do you have a private room available?"

"You're in luck. Toward the back we have a private room with a booth and champagne service. Should I let Sami know where to find you?"

"No. She won't be coming and no to champagne. I want a scotch neat."

"Oh ok. I'll show you to your room."

As Sonny and EJ made their way through the crowd, EJ's eyes fell on Abigail. He hadn't noticed earlier but her hair looked darker. It could have been the lighting but he was quite sure there was something about her that looked different. She was smiling which he hadn't seen her do since their talks at the mansion, in the town square and there at Club TBD. She was with Gabi and some brown haired guy that kept touching her arm and hand. EJ looked away before Abby saw him watching her.

Abby couldn't help but spot the tallest guy in the room making his way to the back. What was EJ doing at a college party? With a few drinks in her Abby wanted to confront him, tell him how used up she felt, and how she felt about him. She watched him disappear around corner and out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Lovely – Chapter 5

"I have to go to the bathroom," Abby said a lot louder than she'd hoped. Mark chuckled and Gabi laughed.

"Okay let me walk you," said Gabi.

"I'm not drunk."

"No, but you're drunker than you thought you'd be."

"True," agreed Abby.

Gabi assisted Abby into the ladies' room and walked to the sink to check her make-up while Abby went into the stall.

"I think I can take it from here," said Abby.

"Are you sure because I can stay?"

"No, I'm good. I just need to put some water on my face."

"Okay. See you at the table." Gabi left and Abby walked out of the stall and towards the sink. Splashing her face with a bit of water, since she rarely wore make-up, she dried her face, and walked out of the restroom. She walked down the hall when she stopped at the corner.

"Another scotch, neat," he said. Abby didn't stop to think twice before making a left and walking down the hall. She stopped before the door and let the waiter walk out before walking into the room.

"Abigail," said EJ. "Would you like to join me?" He scooted over as if she'd already said yes.

"I know, EJ," said Abby. EJ shook his head as if clueless. The waiter brought his scotch and then left the room.

"I don't kno–"

"About Nick and how he _really_ died."

EJ rose from his seat and made his way towards Abby. Walking past her, he closed the door and pressed in the lock. That exact moment in the closet flashed before Abby's eyes. Quickly, she shook it off.

"Whatever you think you know sweetheart isn't true." EJ was standing behind Abby eyeing her from head to toe. Quickly Abby turned around, facing him.

"You can give up the charade EJ. I know the game."

EJ's tie was loosened and his suit jacket was hanging on a coat rack next to his coat. "What game? I've never played any game with you."

"You slept with me to shut me up and satisfy your urges until Sami let you back in her bed."

EJ chuckled and stuck out his hand as if to stop Abby from saying anything further. Walking up to her, he bent down to Abby's eye level and with the same hand took a ringlet of her chocolate brown and honey blonde hair. "This is the last time I'll say it. I never used you but I was selfish. I knew when it was happening that we shouldn't have been together but my feelings for you won out."

It was like a game of chess as silence fell around the two. She looked into his eyes and watched his straight face for any sign of dishonesty. EJ's intense stare and straight face remained. She then stepped back only for EJ to step forward. His hand still laced in her hair.

"You have feelings?" Abby broke the silence and said just above a whisper. For a quick second, EJ flinched as if he'd been struck but quickly regained his composure sliding his hand behind Abby's neck.

"Don't," she said smacking his hand away.

"You have a little fire in you now sweetheart?" said EJ as he stood up straight.

"Better than being your little play–"

"You'll never get me to admit that I don't care for you. If that helps you to move on…fine but it isn't true. You're beautiful Abi–"

"Shut up and stay the hell away from me!" shouted Abby.

"You came to me," said EJ remaining cool and composed.

"I won't make that mistake again," said Abby before she turned away, unlocking the door and slamming it behind her.


End file.
